Bionics/What If Episode
Davenport lab Big D: Great!! You become better every day!! Adam: When can we go upstairs? Big D: Never Chase: But I really wanna see the world Bree: I wanna have a boyfriend!! Big D: If I can’t have a wife, you can’t have a boyfriend!! Bree: That’s unfair!! I’m sick of kissing the wall Chase and Adam look at Bree Bree: We all have done it!!! Donovan lab Donovan sits on his computers Donovan: Brooke, train with Marcus!!! Brooke: I don’t want to!! Donovan: GO!! Brooke: Urgh… *puts her magazine away and gets up* Let’s go Marci!! Marcus: Shut up Brooki!! *shuts a laser at her* Brooke: Oh boy… *uses her forcefield* That is all you got?? The laser hits Marcus, who falls paralized to the ground Brooke: Done!! *sits down and continues reading her magazine* Marcus: How long am I’m going to be paralized?? Donovan: One or two hours Marcus: WHAT!? Brooke: Is there a laser to make him shut up?? Donovan: No Brooke: Urgh… *leaves* With the Dooley’s Leo: Why do we have to move? Tasha: I got a new job in Mission Creek Leo: Where is that? Tasha: California Mission Creek High School | In a car infront of it Brooke: And what made you change your mind about us going to school?? Donovan: Just get out of the car!! Brooke and Marcus get out of the car. Donovan drives off Brooke: Did you ever thought that? Donovan driving us to school like an ordinary family Marcus: Blah blah blah. Let’s go *enters the school with Brooke* Davenport lab Bree: *gets up* I’m so sick of that!! I wanna get out of here!! Chase: What do you wanna do?? Adam: Breaking stuff!! Bree: For once I agree with Adam!! Chase: Let’s change and then we try to escape!!! Mission Creek High School Adam, Bree and Chase enter Adam, Bree and Chase: Wooo… Marcus: (to Brooke) Who are those freaks? Brooke: (to Marcus) You have a identification app, use it!! Marcus: *uses the identification app* Those are Adam, Bree and Chip Davenport Brooke: Are you sure, you don’t mean “Chase”??? Marcus: You always have to be right, don’t ya? Brooke: Yes!! By the way… Why am I talking to you? Or better… why am I hanging out with you? Marcus: Because nobody wants to friends with you and unfortunately I’m your brother Brooke: You really think it’s better to be your sister? Marcus: Yes Brooke: No, it’s not!! *leaves and walks passes Adam, Bree and Chase* Adam: Hey there Brooke: *turns around* Me? Adam: Yes Brooke: Hey Adam: Hey Chase: Hey, can you help us? Brooke: How? Chase: Where do you go, when you’re new at a school?? Brooke: Pricipal’s office, but if I would be you, I’d just go to a class Chase: Why? Brooke: The principal’s a dragon Adam: Cool, I always wanted to meet a dragon Brooke: NOT a real dragon, you’re not the brightest, are you? Bree: His lights never were on Brooke: *laughs* Just come with me Lunch Break Adam, Bree, Chase and Brooke sit on a table together Bree: Brooke? Who is that little dude staring at you? Chase: Hey!! Brooke: I think she meant *points at Leo* that one!! And creepy!! Bree: Do you know him? Brooke: No, I’m new Adam: Really? Brooke: Yes!! I’m back in a sec *gets up and walks towards Leo* Marcus: *holds her back* Stay with me!! We have to catch your new friends!! Brooke: *frees herself* Let me go!! *walks off* Hey Leo: Heeyy Brooke: Why you’re staring at me like that? Leo: Like what? Brooke: Like that *points at his face* A few days later Adam, Bree and Chase are trapped in cages Bree: Seriously? I got my first friend and she locks me in a cage Brooke: I didn’t do it!! Marcus: It was me! Using my sister to get what I want was genius!! Donovan: Let’s distroy them!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript